S W L
by Starpaw77
Summary: (SuperWhoLock) (S.W.L) The demons that you thought were long gone are back. But who brought them back? Sam has a dream about a little girl meeting a strange man who comes out of the darkness, he suspects Azazel has caused this. But it surely wasn't Azazel who brought the demons back... Ch. 3, Accept and Expect the Ladder
1. Life in Silence

Hello, this is the big SuperWhoLock story that I am writing! And have been preparing to write for a couple of months! This story is published when Doctor Who: Deep Breath has been aired! I hope you enjoy!

S.W.L, stands for SuperWhoLock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock — the fandoms in which this current story takes place, but it may stand for something else, something later in the story… taking place and yanking at the name.

* * *

_"Sanity? He's a madman!"_

* * *

**S.W.L**

**Chapter 1: Life in Silence**

There was a small tapping of footsteps approaching. A little girl coming out of the dark, one soaked in the blood of many. She was clutching her fists and holding on tightly to them. Her face full of anger and rage, her irises and pupils moving from left, to right. She was looking for something, someone.

"Hello." She said softly. There was another sound of footsteps clacking against the pavement, a giant burning sun behind in the background. A man came out of the darkness lurking in the shadows.

The man looked around, wide eyed. He turned to look down at the little girl, taking a few steps back away.

She began smiling even more, an almost laugh escaped her lips.

"Why are you doing this? What's your purpose? Why did you bring him back?" he glared at her. A small smile cracked on the side of her lip. She shook her head.

"_MY! Purpo_ –"

She paused, stepping a few steps back. The little girl finding this was useless to argue, she just rolled her eyes. His glare intensified into a more refined darker glare.

She was beginning to find it difficult to tell what she was doing, what it all meant. _What did it mean? _

Sam Winchester gasped, quickly pulling himself forward almost leaping out of bed. He had another one of those dreams like he did when Azazel was around. This one more confusing than all the others, like humans being shoved into an oven or razors getting stuck their mouths. This one was of that little girl, _he knew her too_.

Sam turned to look at his brother on the other bed next to him, sleeping contently. He was snoring very loudly, which never really bothered Sam.

He was hesitant to wake up his brother but this was important, he wanted to know what this was. Sam thought maybe they could take a trip to Bobby's and check up on this.

The hunter got up out of bed, stepping onto the cold floor. He quickly scattered over towards his brothers' bed and sat next to it, slightly nudging him.

"Dean, Dean, wake up." Sam tried waking up his brother. He pulled back and went over to sit back on his bed as soon as his brother began rolling over.

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean, his brother furrowed his brows. Pulling off the sheet of his bed and placing his feet onto the floor. He turned to look over at Sam, a small gleam in his eye. He shook his head in frustration over being waked up in the morning.

"Listen Dean, this is impor –"

Sam had gotten interrupted by Dean, jabbing a finger at him. "_This _is not important! I need my sleep! And son of a bitch when I don't get my sleep I get grumpy!"

Dean frowned as his brother. Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. He suddenly stopped laughing, settling down.

"I need you to listen… I had a dream… or something."

"A dream! Doesn't everyone have dreams?" Dean took away his jabbed finger.

"No… not just a dream. This is important. I had a dream about… the little girl. That bitch, Lilith." Sam appeared on with his bitch-face, casting Dean a tight glare. His brother shifted his weight uncomfortably, crossing his arms.

"Lilith?" Dean questioned, his lip shaped into a small circle. He raised his eyebrows in realization. Sam bit his lip, sighing at his brother. He wasn't sure if Lilith was actually back, or that was just a dream. It was probably just a dream, but bad things seem to happen to them all of the time. And usually these dreams weren't coincidences, and Dean knew it right as well.

"Think we should see Bobby?" Sam asked, walking over towards the bathroom to get changed. Dean sat there for a moment looking down at the floor. He twisted his neck, turning to look over back at his brother.

"If that bitch was in your dream! Hell yeah! We haven't seen Bobby in a week, he'll be wondering we're we were during this time off." Dean got onto his feet, sitting up, nodding his head at Sam. He stretched his arms like the time he had shouted, "_PUDDING!"_

Sam quickly slipped into the bathroom, ready to get dressed. Dean sighed waiting for him to get out, twisting his jaw. He turned to peer out a small window in the house. After a while of waiting his brother came out fully dressed.

"Wait; wait… before you say anything. Did you ever see that other house? Maybe across the street, you know - _old_, broken down?" Dean questioned Sam, who cocked an eyebrow up.

"I just got out of the bathroom… and no, I did not see a house across the street. What's about it that makes it get your appeal anyways?" Sam turned to look over at the door to the exit of the room. Dean stared at the window at the house, lying there.

The soft grass wavered around it; the sky above the house had no clouds, just a blue sky. The windows were rotted and the wood chipped, pieces scattered to the ground. A few trees shading the house, making it look like a normal family-friendly neighborhood home. Dean couldn't help to put a finger on what he had found weird about that house when they had come there, well, but sept that it was broken down and looked abandoned.

"Didn't an elderly couple _live_ in there or something?" Dean sighed. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother still staring at the house across the street, nothing abnormal about it. What was abnormal to him was his brother, usually anyways.

"Yeah, not a couple but a woman, Mrs. Hudson…but she moved out years ago, Dean. Nobody is there anymore. Don't worry about it!" Sam went and patted Dean's back.

"Who's living there now?"

"Uh, I haven't been over there. I once saw a dog, Golden Retriever, nice one too." Sam turned around, Dean stared out the window, glancing and giving a good look at the house over and over.

"Huh, probably a family or something living in there now….not going to worry." Dean turned away from the window back over to look at the bathroom.

"Yeah… probably," Sam turned away from the window. He sighed, going over to a rack of clothes and putting on his jacket. Bobby's was actually very far away from this house Dean and him were staying at. But they still had a small drive up ahead, and Sam knew what that could only mean. Very pretentious talks about Azazel and Lilith and the dream he had.

Dean put on his jacket. Sam followed him out the door onto the gravely pavement. The house was a normal family home, exactly what Dean _had _always wanted his whole life, but he didn't care anymore. He had learned to love the smaller things and life, get out a smell the flowers and the fresh cooking and sizzling of bacon, which he loved so much.

The Impala stood out against the other entire regular neighborhood cars sitting in the driveways. Sam sighed, readying for the activity up ahead, and the finality of finding out what was happening to him, if Bobby could even figure that out.

To him, the Impala looked like something that would carry him far in the near future, something that definitely stood out against the whole other world out there.

Dean grinned. His pearly white teeth flashing in bright lights, he was actually happy about doing this. Something Sam had thought was negative had made his brother happy. Maybe Dean liked a life of adventure now with the Impala and his brother traveling around all over the place.

The brothers got into the Impala, Dean, of course, in the front seat by the driving wheel. Sam sat beside him, looking out a car window—he tried avoiding his brothers attention, - and the long talk up ahead.

"Sam." Dean sighed. He sat there a moment turning to look at Sam before putting in the car key.

"Yes Dean." Sam classified, still staring out the window. He was already prepared for a car fight or a dramatic brother-to-brother talk.

Dean slipped in the car key. Turning the wheel and began existing the driveway. "How would these sons of bitches come back to life?" he asked in a heavy tone.

"Hell…" Sam sighed. He quickly pulled out a map tucked away in the cars door. Catching a glimpse at it and scanning exactly where Bobby's was from this house.

Dean rolled his eyes at the _hell _thing. Sam knew something must have let all the demons come pouring out…_something_. That something is what hunters should discover, something hopefully Sam and Dean discover.

"Hell…yeah…that ole' place," Dean tightened his lips.

"Ole'? When did you begin saying that?" Sam chuckled.

"When I got the time to look in the dictionary," Dean joked. Watching all the trees go past them as their car speeded across the road. The sky looked like a blur filled with whites and blues just shooting past them.

"You _never _look in there!" Sam rolled his eyes, half-kidding.

Dean flicked his head to look at Sam sitting there, which turned his head to look back. Till Dean turned his head to look back at the road and pay attention to where they were going.

Sam looked over at the _abandoned house _that Dean had mentioned. The house glinted in the sunlight, magically. Sam noticed that something was in the doorway though, the sunlight glinting over it. It almost looked like a person, a smirking one.

The person, it was a man. Even more oddly, he had long red robes scrolling down his frame, the sides or edges lined with golden linen- his face was that of about someone in their late forties.

He picked up his hand, a glowing light blue begun to form within his very palm. Suddenly, the man began vanishing into the air.

Sam jumped back.

"Sammy?" Dean worriedly asked.

Sam swallowed in. His eyes widened, he shivered.

The small little blue glowing light was still there, floating a bit in the air, till it began to kneel down into dust and crumple up onto the floor. The light spreading around the floor like a heap of steam, almost spreading all over like very low fog.

Sam sighed. Pulling himself all the way back into his seat and straightening his plaid jacket.

Dean turned to look away from Sam, focusing on the road again.

"Sam? What in the world was that?" Dean still focused on the road, asked in a raunchy voice.

"I-it- it was nothing."

"_YOU _can't just _SAY _that was nothing!" Dean raised a hand up.

"Can we just move on to the boring talk about Lilith and Azazel?" Sam asked bitterly.

Dean drove onto a bigger street.

"Fine. You'll tell me when we get there."

That was _at least _enough time to calm down and retreat from that conversation and that house thing. Maybe Dean would even forget, Sam kept thinking as he still stared out the window.

"So… about this Lilith and Azazel business? What do you think those dumb, dumb, didi, didi, demons are doing anyways?" Dean asked in a more professionally serious tone opposed to a worried one.

"Maybe they just-…" Sam stopped himself before saying anything stupid on how they actually came back to life. IF they actually did fully come back to life, that question was left a mystery.

Dean cut in. "If I could I bring in Cas, he might be able to help more than Bobby! But he won't get his feathery ass down here!"

On with Castiel and angel talk, this usually made Sam roll his eyes.

"Dean, there…might be a problem in Heaven. You don't know." Sam shrugged.

"A God damn problem when this Lilith Azazel thing is going on?" Dean shouted in an angry tone. Sam breathed in a sigh- another long string of talks up ahead—while waiting to get to Bobby's.

"Cas doesn't have an excuse for this —"

"Well – if he's —"

"_No _Sammy! No one has an excuse for this at this time! Those demons are back and —"

Dean stopped.

"Look Dean. We'll take care of it. We will find a way." Sam patted Dean's back before backing away slightly, putting his elbow up against the window.

Dean shook his head, trying to tide in his emotions on this subject.

"Sam…Lilith sent me to Hell. And—" Dean sighed. "Azazel did all of this to you- the psychic crap." Dean spat out.

"We'll take care of it. Don't worry." Sam smiled at him.

"Dude. Don't tell me we're having another chick-flick moment?" Dean narrowed his eyes, turning to Sam then turning back to focus on the road. "I thought we got rid of those… like! A year ago!"

"Well, if those dumb demons think they can get to us…we're probably going to have to have a lot of those. Hey- they at least help us stick together right?" Sam laughed naively.

Dean grunted. "Yeah…sure."

They were on their way to a better place, or Bobby's place. Of course he had a basement always being prepared, trying to protect Sam and Dean from danger, and any other _good _hunters. IF Lilith or Azazel had anything planned up their sleeves they were prepared with guns, and salt. But Sam wanted to know who that man was in his dream. And then that other man in the abandoned house- it was a demon perhaps? If they did have a demon next door Sam knew what would happen. _"That son of a bitch is going down!" _as Dean would say.

They had just entered a bigger road, getting out of the neighborhood and stopping at a stop-sign. Then exiting completely out of the neighborhood and down onto the bigger road. More cars streamed past, and surely not an Impala or any such things. Nothing too strange had happened, just yet at the least.


	2. Invisible Tracks

Sydney Newman is a new-man- not a madman! And Kripke is a cripple…of immensity of course! Doyle loves to foil. Moffat… I don't have anything to say…

* * *

_There was a land of glory…a land of conquer and good things._

_Till one day it fell down into the hands of a mad, mad, mad child…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invisible Tracks**

The sky was getting darker just when they pulled over at Bobby's house. Tools and utensils lined up on the outer-walls of the house. Sam noticed a gun was gone from its usual spot- this made him wonder if Bobby had gone hunting, like actual hunting for rabbits and not demons.

Dean reached for the door and slipped out of the car. Peering around at the house and area, Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"_Bobby_!" Dean called out.

Sam ran over to peer in one of the windows, looking into Bobby's house. Only a small little empty wooden table sat across from the window he was peering in. He ran back over to Dean checking the door.

"It's locked." Dean sighed.

"I bet he's just out or something." Sam looked at the knob.

"No- I have an idea." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby-pin. He stuck in into the door and simply began jiggling it around, trying to open it.

"_Dean_!" Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Here." Sam grabbed the bobby-pin, "Let me do it."

Sam jiggled the bobby-pin till it was in the correct position. The door unlocked, causing Sam to immediately open it and peer inside.

The room was dark. Though, despite the darkness he could see the outlines of different lamps and desks and a few small bedroom tables- in which usually the lamps were placed upon.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned from the darkness.

"Shh." Sam shushed him- preparing in case any sort of supernatural creature or demon was lurking about. He even was a bit afraid if Bobby, himself, was possessed- if that would ever happen in the future, this place was demon proofed anyways. And Sam was surely thankful for that matter, and glad that Bobby had a personal basement in which they could hide in. Bobby Singer was the kind of guy that took certain precautions, and thought for the future and not just in the present. That was most important because Dean was the kind of guy to live in the present, and Sam was the kind of guy to live in the past. It was nice for someone to _actually _think ahead, not that Sam was annoyed by himself or his brother.

"Shh doesn't mean anything." Dean whispered sternly, grabbing Sam's attention.

"No, what if anything lurks in –"

The sound of a pot or a lamp smashing came from the darkness. Causing both Sam and Dean to jump in place, and look around furiously.

"What was that?" Sam asked nervously jabbing his finger in his pocket and pulling out a gun.

"I don't – oh." Dean looked behind himself. "It was just me. Okay, _opps_, knocked over a lamp." Dean sighed to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes, putting his gun back into his pocket. The two brothers still proceeded to wander around in the dark areas of the house.

They both got more into the middle of the living-room before a light turned on.

"Do you _really_ think I am a half-born idjit?" Bobby said sternly from the dark.

This caused Sam and Dean to jump again, sighing in relief.

"Bobby." Sam sighed heavily. "We have been looking for you!"

"I was just making myself a snack!" Bobby pulled a sandwich from behind his back, showing both Sam and Dean. The brothers sighed even more, almost laughing to themselves in relief. They both fell back on the couch, still staring up at Bobby and his sandwich.

"You two, seriously," Bobby scoffed, rolling his eyes at the boys.

"Well, one of your guns was gone!" Sam joked out, laughing.

"Just because of that you –"

Bobby grew a disgusted and hesitant look on his face. Sam knew what he was probably thinking in this awkward situation, "_Idjits_."

Bobby began once again. "Just because of that you decided to break into my house?"

"We knocked and you didn't answer!" Dean snorted in amusement and annoyance. Bobby quickly whipped his head around and looked at Dean with an unkind and unamused look.

"I was –"

Bobby paused before speaking again. This began making the Winchester's a bit uncomfortable considering Bobby didn't knock, and what he could have been actually doing during this time when Dean had knocked.

"You two are so hard to talk to!" Bobby complained- going over to one of the couches and sitting down with his sandwich.

"We know… we get that a lot." Dean said.

"Bobby, we didn't just come over here for that reason." Sam said nervously, staring Bobby directly in the eye. Nervousness began to build up in Sam's stomach. Lilith, and Azazel, they nearly killed them and he was afraid of what Bobby would say, probably something about him being furious.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at him, trying to decode what Sam was just about to say.

"I had a dream… a dream about Lilith.. and this… this… strange man." Sam said timidly.

The hunter suddenly perked up, adjusting his cap which he seemed to not have adjusted in a long time. Bobby's arm began shaking, the arm suddenly almost freezing in position of where he was adjusting his cap. He kept his eyes widened, breathing through his mouth.

Sam took a few steps back anxious that Bobby would do anything. But this time, Bobby didn't do anything but try and settle down, rubbing his temples with his fingers- lightly tapping his forehead.

"So… what were you planning on doing about them?" Bobby asked in a subtle voice.

"We're not quite sure yet." Dean answered in a low tone.

"Well, you have to do something." Bobby looked with the normal worried Bobby-expression painted across his face. Dean crossed his arms at Bobby, sticking his upper-lip out at him almost.

"We don't have a plan! We came to ask you what we should do about it!" Sam complained, putting an arm to his hip. He glared at Bobby with a daring eye; Sam wanted to just get rid of this whole demon thing as soon as possible- if it was even possible. He wasn't actually quite sure if he could get rid of Lilith or Azazel again. They would have to come up with a plan, and one plan without some sort of special gun or Sam's oh-so _special _demon powers. He really didn't want those, but nothing had happened for quite a while now, it was just beginning _all _over once again.

"You came to ask me? I don't know everything." Bobby said in a low voice, sighing and walking over towards one of the bookshelves.

Bobby pulled out a big brown book; he simply began wiping the dust off of it- the dust blowing to the floor in clumps.

"Here, this might be useful." Bobby handed the book to both of the brothers, quickly taking it into hand.

The cover shined in a metallic gold, it almost looked like nails stuck into the metal or gold of some kind. The shiny cover still covered with a bit of dust but still quite visible.

_S.W.L_

The title written on the cover said, neither Sam nor Dean quite got what S.W.L meant, but it had to mean something potentially involved in demons. The one thing wrong with that would be is, the title didn't have any kind of _D _in it, potentially standing for demons.

"Um- Bobby, what does _S.W.L_ mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Bobby scratched the back of his neck for a moment, probably wandering through his mind and trying to remember, that old guy was beginning to lose some of his as these years gone on, and Sam never saw this book, and it looked quite old, so it must be at least some years old.

"S.W.L, I think, it means Safe Working Load." Bobby scratched the back of his neck before stepping forward and taking a look at the cover.

"What does Safe Working Load have to do with demons?" Sam asked.

"Well, you can only get so far with them. Kind of like having a minimum in having different items, exactly what S.W.L stands for." Bobby explained, preluding to the title cover of the book.

"So, what you're saying is that some sort of demon gibberish has to do with Safe Working Loads or somethin' like that?" Dean said sternly, almost gritting out of his teeth. He gave a slight dark glare over at Bobby, tightening his eyebrows sternly at him.

Bobby sighed before explaining and continuing on. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Bobby rolled his eyes, his tone stern and a bit humorous all at the same.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with a _Safe Working Load _then?" Dean twisted his lip.

"We don't do anything! It's an almost clean metaphor, and that's why it's a title! It's not like a demon crew came to shovel us up into a garbage bin or something like that!" Bobby said in a greasy voice, cooing and scoffing at the brothers.

Dean wrinkled his face up at Bobby.

"That's not what I even said!" Dean began shouting.

Sam suddenly stepped in. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold it! We are not having any fight of any kind right now!" Sam lightly held Bobby and Dean on the stomachs, keeping them apart and away from each other.

"Anyways, anything you can do for my brother?" Dean frowned at Bobby, pointing over at his taller weird-haired brother.

"This is what this book is for." Bobby let Dean have full control over the S.W.L book, kicking himself away from the younger hunters.

Dean nodded. Taking the book in hand and flipping through the pages.

"It's in a different language! I can't understand it!" Dean complained.

"Dean, it's in Latin!" Sam laughed, taking the book into hand and began reading. "It says, - oh...it's talking about demon reproduction." Sam paused, a nervous expression flashing onto his face.

"You mean...demons..." Dean paused, holding up his hand in a director-like manor. "Pop. Things." Dean said in an awkward manor, shifting his body uncomfortably. He suddenly took his hand and put it back down again, setting it by one of his jean pockets.

Bobby twisted his mouth in disgust. He turned away from Dean and began looking out the window.

The older hunter stared away from Dean for a while, trying to get around Dean's eye contact. Suddenly, he, himself grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Let's move on from _super demon reproductive organs_." Bobby said in a stern voice.

Sam looked over at Dean, swallowing and in taking a nervous lump in his throat.

Having hot's for human girls all the time is one thing, but having hot's for demons- is surely another. Who would even want to discuss or get themselves in demon reproductive organs? Unless demons mated- in that case, other demons would love to get into that business. Even if demons are truly and surely ugly on the inside, really ugly, logically they even show their ugliness to humans when they are about to go and scurry off to Hell with the hellhounds that Crowley- usually sends anyways.

Sam tilted his head for a moment, not paying much attention to Dean's or Bobby's conversation. He began to wonder where Crowley was anyways. That demon hadn't been seen for at least a couple of months! He had practically left just like that! As soon as Sam saw him back at an apartment building since Dean and Sam were looking for somewhere to stay, he hadn't been seen again! Sam was beginning to wonder if he was even inclined to come back, or just completely left to Hell.

A few minutes had passed, and Sam suddenly zoned back into Dean's and Bobby's conversation.

"- It doesn't actually work like that!" Sam could hear Bobby click his tongue and shout.

Dean sighed, walking over to one of the brown desktops near the walls of the room. He began fiddling with one of the small dodgy containers of salt- slowly leaking out of the container itself, and pouring down onto the desktop.

"- We could easily make it work like that." Dean said darkly, fiddling and twiddling the salt container back and forth.

"You can't just sell your soul!" Bobby shouted.

Sam suddenly perked up.

"What? Dean! You're thinking about selling your soul- for what!" Sam's eyes started gradually building up a glassy layer of water and almost-tears.

The older hunter turned to face the window, grabbing the small container of salt in hand. "You –"

Bobby rubbed his temples, slowly leaning his cap back and forth. "Well." Bobby started walking off, "I am out of this conversation." He walked away, off into another room.

"Dean, no," Sam stepped forward, holding up his finger at Dean.

Dean paused, probably trying to come back with a clever comeback. He suddenly straightened himself confidently. "Dean yes," he almost laughed.

Sam groaned at him. That was one way to end the conversation, another way it could have been was that they had a conversation arguing for the past half-hour, Sam liked this way better- but a bit annoyed.

"What kind of response is that?" Sam narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something-like.

"My kind of response," Dean smirked, patting Sam's shoulder. He walked over to the room that Bobby was in, making Sam turn to look at him walking past him- staring at him with an odd expression.

Sam went over to Bobby's couch, sitting down in it, holding his hands to his chin.

"What?" Bobby suddenly appeared in the room, staring down at Sam on the couch with a newspaper in hand.

"Nothing –"

Sam shrugged, replying back to the older man.

"O'kay." Bobby said in an uncomfortable tone.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sam decided to speak, completely changing the topic on this demon subject.

"Anyways, there's been some sort of…weird…outbreak in London- well, the newspaper says anyways." Sam tapped his hand on the newspaper, the newspaper slightly bouncing at the connection.

"Outbreak? What do you mean by that?" Bobby raised his left eyebrow, scrunching up his face at the word.

"Uh… it doesn't really…" Bobby grabbed the newspaper out of Sam's hands before he got to finish.

"- Say," Sam looked down at the ground, finishing his sentence as Bobby stared at the newspaper, his eyes scrunching up and narrowing, a sudden snort of gratification coming from him. He began laughing and practically counterfeiting the newspaper making satirizing comments on it, about how absurd and entirely bogus it is.

"This is pseudo balls." Bobby clarified, setting the newspaper down on the table.

"Uh, how do you know –"

Bobby interrupted Sam with a major outburst of laughs.

"It says that this _certain _outbreak has led itself over to 10 Downing Street, that's entirely a load of bull. They have guards there!" Bobby laughed even more.

Sam tightened his eyebrows at him, staring at him with an awkward expression of almost being a tad bit freaked out. Sam knew that something, just something could have actually attacked, but in this case, perhaps Bobby got up on the wrong side of the bed, as Sam thought.

"Alright," Sam shrugged, twisting himself out of his seat and walking over into the next room.

Sam found Dean lying on chair, eating a hamburger.

"Did Bobby say anything, weird?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean looked oddly at Sam before replying humorously back. "No!"

"Okay," Sam walked into the room Bobby was in. This time Bobby had a tight grip on the newspaper, reading it and scanning it over and over.

"Maybe their…just a bit weird to me," Sam justified to himself, sighing.

"Hey Bobs!" Sam heard Dean's voice call from another room.

Perhaps they had made a tight agreement.

"What?" Bobby got up from the couch turning to look over at the other hunter.

"I was just going to say something about this newspaper –"

"Oh! It's just a load of bull!" Bobby shouted back. Sam looked between the two point of views on this subject, ricocheting back and forth, between room to room.

"Agreed! They even made an excuse about –"

Dean suddenly paused.

"Dean?" Sam quickly skidded to Dean's room.

"I- I…" Dean stared at the newspaper. "This isn't what you think it is Bobs." Dean said quickly, quickly zapping himself, or quickly walking over to Bobby's room, holding up the giant piece of black and light grey newspaper.

"What is it?" Bobby got up from the couch.

"You didn't read it! It said that only a broken window was found! Not a fire! And also, they said they found sulfur everywhere, they think it could be a bomb!" Dean pointed at the article on the newspaper.

Sam suddenly stepped forward. "Dean! We're not going to London!" Sam complained- he knew what the whole _sulfur _interrogation had been, considering demons, especially considering them. But there are demons everywhere, and some hunters in London would probably take care of it, if there are hunters in London. They had never been in London, only America, and specifically North America, and they weren't planning on moving anywhere else either.

"Wait, Dean. Flip the page; strange things have been happening in New York as well." Sam pointed. New York City, they could probably go there at the least!

"Bobby? _DO _you think there's a reason for all these big cities being attacked by…?" Dean leaned in towards Bobby. "- Demons," Dean whispered, pulling himself away from Bobby.

"Bigger cities, demons would get a total advantage there." Bobby responded.

"I ain't goin' to New York!" Dean commented.

Bobby tightened his lips, turning to look at the Winchester.

"Boy, you're going to have to get used to the big city! Cause' we will get packed, and we will make those idjits surrender…"


	3. Accept and Expect the Ladder

"_IT counts on who you ask. Insanity is many things my dear boy, it can mean being in captivity, or psychopathy. It's only for you to determine."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Accept and Expect the Ladder**

"Boy, you're going to have to get used to the big city! Cause' we will get packed, and we will make those idjits surrender." Bobby gave the two brothers a sharp eye, taking a small sack of salt from the shelf that Dean had been hanging at fiddling with the small container of salt. Practically, the whole shelf was covered with salt containers, from every single little inch of it, from each different shelf- there was a salt container for the small little space.

Tucked even farther back on the hard dark wood was another couple of books, just hanging back there in solitude, a golden pot of a plant sitting back in the dark along with a light blue book- that mostly looked like something about angels and rather humorous.

The whole room was a dark tone, most of the light came from the windows, - the curtains let most of the air carry inside. The rug had been cleaned it looked like.

Those old dusty bookshelves were everywhere, surrounding the room and making it more rounded. A set of stairs in the background, Sam could tell that Bobby had some rearrangements he had made, exactly like the sofa.

"So, Bobby- when do we begin packing?" Sam walked over to him, leaning on the sofa in the middle of the room. Dean went over and sat in the old chair that Bobby had when they had been there last.

Bobby smiled at Sam, suddenly reaching from the bookshelf where the S.W.L book had been set last. He retrieved it and began heavily looking through the old browned dusty pages. The dust flew everywhere as he kept flipping pages. Sam kept swatting the dust out of his face- mostly because it kept getting stuck on his lip.

"Here we go, for this, we may have to go to the panic room." Bobby said, staring down at the book of pages in his hands. He maneuvered his way over towards the shelf again, grabbing a towel and wiping down the front cover of the book and the pages that kept it sturdy. The words were more visible, considering he had wiped down the pages and grabbed a magnifying glass to see smaller words that were printed on the page.

"Why the panic room- are we going to exorcise a demon or somethin'?" Dean smiled, joking and messing around. Sam turned to look at him, giving him a sturdy eye. Dean shrugged at him in return, trying to stop creating the awkward stares and conversations they kept having over and over.

Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes at him. "No Dean, we're going to pack up the stuff."

"Pack up the stuff? Why?" Dean widened his eyes. A pit of nervousness formed in his stomach- also, along with his hamburger.

"I said, we might go to New York. So buckle up people, I am coming in the Impala with you guys, or, we could take a plane."

The pit in Dean's stomach formed even more, into a hard piece of concrete.

"Uh, plane. No, no, no, Bobby, we're taking my Baby. But… isn't this all a little too sudden?" Dean's eyes pierced with worry and nervousness in them, he began slightly clapping his hands together in nervousness, even tapping the shelf next to him- his finger glinting with sunlight from the nearby window.

"Sudden? _HA_! You guys hunt demons regularly you idjits! It's always a little too sudden to discover something odd on your map and go for it!" Bobby snorted, straightening his cap and jacket.

Sam turned to look at Dean out of the corner of his eyes- just mostly staring at him.

"What did I ever do?" Dean stood out in the middle of Sam and Bobby, pointing at himself- he kept turning to look at Bobby and Sam in between himself, shrugging.

"A lot Dean… a lot," Sam said as an almost whisper to himself, but still consciously at Dean Winchester standing in the middle. It was exactly like saying, 'let's play Winchester in the middle!' Just with more…guns, and salt…and demons and demonic orders and angels that like to hurdle by threads and trench coats.

Bobby walked away from the two brothers, grabbing a map and a few black wallets.

"Boys, tomorrow morning…"

Sam narrowed his eyes and bucked his head back. "Tomorrow morning! But- if we –"

Bobby put up his hand. "No excuses." He calmly said.

The Winchester's stopped. Their talking was done and they both calmly began sliding out of the living room and into a small backspace downstairs into the panic room. It was only before Bobby began fumbling his way and following them into the same exact space.

"What are you boys doing down here?" Bobby looked sternly at them, stretching both of his hands out and placing them onto his hips.

Sam spoke, "We need some break Bobby. We've been traveling everywhere since the time –"

Sam paused. He quickly turned to look over at Dean, bucking his head back a little and giving him an ominous stare.

"Okay." Bobby set his hands in front of himself, flat. "Well. This was a little… fast, as you could both say."

"– It was too fast- . " Dean chortled.

Bobby stepped away from both of the hunters- scanning the wall placement set in front of them. Guns and salt bottles lined up everywhere. It had been a while and Bobby had rearranged it to a more proper and less messy form- making it a bit more friendly looking- but certainly not friendly looking towards the demons.

"– It was… I am sorry. Newspaper BS like I said." Bobby narrowed his eyes once again, still glancing up and down the wall. He walked over and rubbed the concrete, letting a few bits of dirt and stone grabble onto his hand. It smelled, like sulfur. Surely no demons would be here at this hour, Bobby hoped- and nothing could get in the panic room anyways, it was just like a protection cell, a special basement, the great and one of the most valued places in the house.

Mostly, actually, the whole house had been rearranged during the week that the Winchester's were gone. It was like magic, and especially how the whole house had just turned itself around into a nicer place, maybe it was because there were more and more neighborhood homes beginning to get placed, and even if you backed up on the road a bit- you could see a neighborhood begin to take place, with a stony wall and a gate. Sam knew Dean hated gated communities- because you could never get in alone to someone if they were in trouble as easily, you had to tell who you were going too specifically and they would have to know you. And if you tried breaking in one, you would be the most likely person to get caught by the cops in that entire neighborhood.

"Newspaper BS? I –"

Sam didn't say anything. Otherwise taking his thoughts away from the gated communities and moving onto something more practical and to the subject at hand- especially about all this New York City stuff, and the newspaper. Just of a silly little newspaper they would be on their way.

"Yes, it is 'Newspaper BS'. It got me all…configured. We're still going." Bobby went over and touched a dusty bookshelf, rapping his hands around a dusty political map. He spread it out wide and showed both Dean and Sam the way they would _exactly h_ave to go to get to the grand city of New York.

"I see. So we're supposed to go down along these few roads." Dean jabbed a finger at the map, rubbing a few dust particles off of it.

"Obviously- and not just a few," Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

The map was long, and completely of the entire country. Dean laughed along with Sam, still staring at the map in front of the both of them.

"Alright, let's do this." Bobby smiled, grabbing the map and twisting it into a tubular formation once again, he went over and placed it back into a slot in the shelf and got back over to the brothers. "Tomorrow, it has been decided- it's already turning night." Bobby looked up at a dark wooden clock hanging from the left wall of the house.

Sam and Dean both went over and sat at the dinner table, setting out plates and forks, spoons and lots of napkins for sure measure of no messes coming from any of the brothers absolutely.

They began eating and talking about the different plans of what they could do to the demons- and if there were any more demons out there besides Lilith and Azazel alive as they killed off before- many different excuses coming from Sam, many different persecutions coming from Dean, and many angry opinions from Bobby.

"Look that could just be a random dream- normal even!" Sam persuaded, setting down a napkin on the wooden table.

"No, no, no! That can't be normal Sam! These dreams you're having are of some demon rivalry!" Dean bit his lip in frustration.

"I think I'm agreeing with Dean on this one." Bobby sighed.

"What?" Sam widened his eyes; a knot in his stomach began forming.

"Come on Sammy! It's true!" Dean set his hands out. Many times he didn't admit he wanted to protect Sam but he did, and this was one of those various times as well.

"Hello Dean." A deep voice fluttered behind Dean. The hunter adjusted his back, a shill being sent down it at the low deep voice. It was almost like tears were beginning to form in his eyes- he hadn't heard that voice for so long now.

Dean quickly jumped out of his chair, pushing it back in under the table, "Cas."

"Dean, I haven't been here." Castiel said, his voice springing with guilt. The angel's shoulders slumped; his tie almost looked like it could wilt at any given moment.

"Obviously," Dean growled. He clenched his fists at the angel standing in front of him, his brows furrowed. This made the angel cringe a bit.

"Now Dean," Sam got up from the table pushing Dean back slightly away from Castiel standing there. His very vibrant blue eyes getting glassier- making the blue show even more. He put his hands on the side of his trench coat, sighing.

"No Sam! He hasn't been here when we needed him! Cas hasn't come for seven months and he suddenly appears at the worst possible time!" Dean shouted. Slamming his fist down at the table, the angel backed away from him- suddenly, Castiel tripped over a ripple in a rug.

"Come on! It probably wasn't even his fault anyways!" Sam pointed down at the angel lying down on the rug.

"He hasn't been here for some of the most important moments in my life!" Dean shouted again, walking closer towards the angel on the rug.

Castiel's eyes were bigger and widened more than usual.

Dean suddenly jumped on Castiel, making both Sam and Bobby step away from the hunter and the angel.

Never in Dean's life has he felt so angry at a trench coated angel before.

"Um," Castiel looked up at him- his eyes narrowing.

Dean thought of a salutation and when he came to one he wrapped his hands around Castiel's tie and gave it a tight yank- which made Castiel cringe under the pressure.

Of course he didn't want to choke him so he let go of Castiel and got up off of him, still casting the angel a murderous glare down at him. It was like he had power over the angel- because finally Castiel was on the ground and Dean could stare directly down on him, despite being frankly taller than the angel.

"That was a miserable dinnertime. We better get cleaned up and going then." Bobby began to clear off the table from the plates and forks and other messes and things scattered around on top of it. He put them in the sink and began scrubbing them.

Dean still glaring down at Castiel- Castiel didn't move, but just stare up at Dean.

The hunter suddenly turned away and proceeded in helping Bobby clean off the dishes.

Castiel continued to lie there, not moving much but just staring and staring up at the ceiling- it was almost if he couldn't get up. And it was like watching a disarmed sloth sleep on a driveway for hours.

"You can get up you know. It's not like my brother said anything about having to stay there." Sam looked down at Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel just answered- still continuing to lie in the same exact spot, his arms pressing hard against the floor, staring up at nothingness.

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the angel's arms and pulled him up into a standing position. It was like the angel was barely trying at all to do anything- which Sam could easily see as being profitable and somewhat nice to do. But he was an angel and didn't need sleep or got tired. Sam wished he was an angel, or maybe a demon, or even a moose.

"There. Better now?" Sam said as he wiped off Castiel's trench coat. Cas nodded at him before stepping forward and tripping over a chair.

"What in the world?" Sam narrowed his eyes as the angel slipped over a chair and fell face first on the hard wooden floor. "That must hurt." Sam cringed at the angel who just slipped over the chair.

Dean suddenly turned to look over at Sam, sighing. "You okay bud?" Dean wanted to be nice with the angel, but also wanted him to come back when he wanted him to come back- very simple and easy explanation. Dean pulled Castiel up from the carpet again, wrapping an arm around his back.

"The only thing I see is light." Castiel replied- his face wandering all around the room. Everywhere he looked, there was just whiteness, and he could barely see anything besides the thin outlines of the furniture and walls.

"Um, yes, because you're an angel." Dean smirked and laughed at him.

"No. I can only see…" Castiel paused. "The light –"

Dean felt the weight in Castiel go out; making him almost fall to the floor but luckily caught himself. "What in the world?" Dean titled his head at Castiel. "Hey Cas? Cas?" Dean gave the angel a nervous jiggle.

Castiel didn't respond back, but stayed like that in Dean's arms.

"What happened to him?" Sam rushed over to Dean and Castiel. He quickly put a hand to Castiel's pulse.

"Do angels even have pulses?" Dean cracked laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess it is useless." Sam took his hand off of Castiel's arm.

"We should get to bed boys, the sun is just bout' down and we don't wanna' miss getting up at five in eh' morning do we?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"What should we do with him?" Dean shrugged- making Castiel slightly wobble a bit in his arms. Bobby and Sam both turned to look at the angel unconscious- his trench coat swiveling down past Dean's bowleg knees.

"Put him down on the couch? He can stand it after all." Sam shrugged.

A few minutes later Dean and the rest set Castiel down onto the sofa, his legs dangling over the edge of the couch.

"Geez Bobby. Ya' didn't get much of a long sofa." Dean bit out bitterly, turning to look at the hunter with the cap.

"Well. That's what they had on sale!" Bobby snorted.

Dean titled his head for a moment at the angel lying on the sofa- staring down at him in wonder. "Do you think he'll get cold?"

Sam let out a chuckle, covering his mouth. "Dean, angels don't get cold." He rested a hand on Dean's shoulder- as they still looked down at the angel overwhelmingly nestled into the couch, looking as most uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright, alright," Dean put up a hand at his brother. "No blanket then."

"No blanket then." Sam patted Dean's shoulder and continued into the bathroom of Bobby's house.

Suddenly a shout came from there and echoed its way out and into the living room. "_Hey Bobby- you refurnished the bathroom!_"

Bobby rolled his eyes at that. Walking away from Dean and Castiel, "I'll be back in a minute. Keep a watchful eye on him." Bobby noted to Dean, sitting by side of Castiel on the sofa.

Dean turned to look at Castiel lying there peacefully. At least he wasn't doing anything nonhuman like, or disturbing the peace around town. Dean laughed at that, patting Castiel's left trench coated shoulder. It was exactly like watching a stale peace of ice. Cas didn't make any movements towards him, just lay there unconscious- that made Dean worried but he knew that an angel of the lord, - minding whatever he had seen – would be alright.

Dean went over onto another chair by the sofa, and relaxed for a few minutes before he heard the footsteps of Bobby come walking into the living room once again.

"Yep, he figured it out… he didn't know what to say about the electric toothbrush though." Bobby laughed.

"Electric toothbrush," Dean's eyes twitched. "You got an electric toothbrush. Ha, never thought that would be something you ever do or say." Dean laughed along with him.

"So, how's Cas doin'?" Bobby pointed over at the angel lying on the sofa.

"He's fine. Nothing wrong with him, sept' his unconsciousness, - he'll probably wake up in the morning." Dean smiled over at Castiel lying on the couch. Still left unconscious but at the least alive- nobody wanted anymore death, though through that they would always come back to life. They hoped.

"Good." Bobby nodded.

Before they knew it Sam came back out. "You guys really have some wonky light problems." He commented on the flickering lights in the bathroom.

"I was planning on getting those fixed once I get the chance." Bobby left the room and into the bathroom.

About a half-an-hour later all of them were ready for bed, and in bed.

"New York, blagh," Dean spat out as he turned off the bedroom light.

"It's not that bad!" a shout from Sam in the dark came.

"I hate big cities!"

"Deal with it." Bobby said, rolling over, trying to distract himself from the hunters currently talking back and forth.

In about forty minutes the hunters were off into a slow deep sleep. With Bobby Singer snoring loudly, but none of the hunters were actually awake to hear it.

The moon was shining brightly on all of them, lighting up the room itself. The soft sound of crickets chirping in the far distance coming from the window set in the room. The curtains were left blowing as the wind was being carried around from the windy outside. There were no other human noises besides the snoring, if those even sounded human. Until a loud thump sound came from the living room. That sound made Dean Winchester shoot up immediately.

He stammered out of bed, slowly getting up. He pulled out a gun that he had been sleeping with under his pillow- because a hunter always needed one at arms.

Dean slowly tiptoed down the hallway, holding the gun out in front of him. His eyes swiveled from one side to another, a large knot in his stomach forming. He was afraid if any demons had snuck in here- potentially Crowley because Dean knew he was quite smart and that he could sneak into a house easily, just with a small touch of telekinesis and he would be on his way.

What Dean didn't expect was to see the fridge in the kitchen opened and light pouring into the room in a haze of vision. Castiel was digging through the fridge vigorously looking for something- but Dean didn't know what. Probably hamburgers sense they made him so happy.

"Cas," Dean whispered. The angel quickly shot around holding a milk carton in hand, almost spilling the milk all over. He twisted his head at the hunter confused why he was up at this time and staring at him.

"What?" Castiel answered in a bland tone.

"What are you doing?" Dean scrunched up his face, which couldn't be seen much through the darkness. Castiel placed the carton back into the fridge again. Leaving the fridge still open and exposing light.

"I was getting something to eat. I am hungry… and I don't know why." Castiel still answered in that bland normal tone of his. He still had his trench coat on, but it looked a little wrinkled- probably from lying on the couch and searching in the fridge for too long.

"Well, now's not the time to do! You woke me up! And you could have nearly woken up Sam and Bobby!" Dean complained in a whisper.

"I needed something to eat. And I needed it at that time." Castiel looked Dean directly in the eyes.

Dean sighed, turning away from Castiel and closing his eyes in frustration. Hoisting and helping an angel when that angel needs helping isn't the easiest thing to do. Especially after you were mad at them for showing up in some important decisions and times- not just the Azazel and Sam thing- but when they transferred to that house for a while, he could have visited, but didn't.

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes- he had lost count how many times he has done that on the trip here and in Bobby's house, and especially since they moved into that house. And Castiel was a handful too.

Castiel turned to the still open fridge and began digging out more items. Until he pulled out one specific item he naturalized and looked at for a long while, holding the hold carton of milk in the air. Dean was trying to discover what exactly the angel was looking for, either rotten milk or something he would be fit for drinking- he hoped.

"Interesting," Castiel still studying a carton of milk pulled out a box of cereal and orange juice- this made Dean gag at what mess pouring cereal orange juice and milk would make. And the hunter would try to stop Castiel if he abided to something such as that.

Suddenly, the angel with the objects all in hand set them down onto the dinner table. He rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed an orange bowl and set it down.

Castiel poured the milk first, watching as the creamy flocculation pouring down into the bowl, he seemed very fascinated with it and Dean didn't want to disturb his _chemistry_. Next, Cas poured the orange juice into the bowl- still watching as the lava colored liquid poured into the bowl- it really wasn't lava though. The third thing he did was pour the cereal in, then in that exact moment Dean couldn't believe his eyes, but Castiel grabbed detergent soup and began pouring it along with the rest. Then, Dean watched as Castiel grabbed a chocolate bar and unwrapped it, stuffing it in the bowl- he threw away the sticky wrapper into the garbage. He rushed over and grabbed a batter set atop the counter and began mixing his deliquesce morning _breakfast_.

Dean felt as he could gag at the sight of the mixture all mashed into the bowl- he thought it looked a bit like poo or bird poo perhaps if you want to get specific.

The angel grabbed a spoon from a drawer in the light wood and plunged into the cereal and scooped a spoonful into his mouth. He chewed it without any problem, now this bothered Dean, and was about ready to believe that the Angel of the Lord himself was insane.

"Not bad," Castiel suddenly said, eating even more.

"You'll get sick eating that." Dean commented.

"Dean," Castiel whipped his head to look at the hunter straight in the eyes, "Angels don't get sick."

Dean arched his eyebrows, staring at the angel take another spoonful, and seemingly enjoy it weirdly enough.

"Alright, now I guess I will leave you to your peace." Dean walked away back into his bedroom.

This was going to be harder than he thought- if the angel could handle himself in the Impala or just poof and appear in New York- now that would surely make Dean's life easier…


End file.
